


Tactile

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [136]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Disability, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Edward’s fingers grazed Thomas’ nose and cheeks, moving softly downwards.





	Tactile

Edward’s fingers grazed Thomas’ nose and cheeks, moving softly downwards.   
“You’ve got a delicate face, gentle features and…” His thumbs caressed Thomas’ lips. “Your lips are soft.”   
Thomas said nothing, but closed his eyes, revelling in Edward’s touch. Edward’s hand moved down Thomas’ neck, making his skin tingle.   
“Your neck has a bit of stubble and…” His fingers paused. “Your heart is racing.”   
Thomas’ breath caught.   
“Y…Yes.”   
Edward’s fingers moved to stroke through Thomas’ hair, he leaned in closer.   
“Are you nervous?”   
“Why… Why would I be nervous?” Thomas breathed.   
Edward kissed him tenderly, his fingers moving towards Thomas’ buttons.


End file.
